Love and Friendship
by WordNerb93
Summary: Bolt has had some trouble lately. He goes to ask Mittens, and has his world turned upside down. BoltxMittens.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I know I usually do Phineas and Ferb stories (and I have some the _really_ need to be updated), but I got this idea after going through the Bolt archive and, somehow, getting hooked by the BoltxMittens stories. So, here's mine.**

**Also, points of view are third person.**

**I don't own Bolt or its characters.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>(Bolt POV)<p>

A shifting in the bed woke Bolt up. Blinking sleepily, he stood up, then yawned as he stretched his front paws out. He glanced to where his person normally slept, only to find it empty. But before he could wonder where Penny went, he heard the bathroom door shut suddenly. _I guess she woke me up as she got out,_ he thought.

Bolt shook himself and nimbly jumped off the bed. If Penny was up, Penny's mom would have their food ready.

As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he noticed the TV on. "Hey Rhino," Bolt said as he headed for the kitchen. The hamster merely acknowledged his presence with a salute while stuffing a peanut in his mouth, his attention fully taken up by the 'magic box.'

Penny's mother was cooking something on the stove when Bolt walked in. "Good morning, Bolt. There's already food in your dish."

Bolt barked his thanks and started to eat.

As he did, something seemed to be missing. At first, he tried to ignore it, but the feeling got stronger as he ate. Once he finished eating, however, he noticed what it was.

Mittens usually ate breakfast with him. But not only was her dish empty, but he hadn't seen her yet.

He ran into the living room. "Rhino, have you seen Mittens?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah." Bolt waited for the hamster to continue. But Rhino just zoned out.

"Well, where is she?" Bolt asked, getting quite annoyed.

"Oh, she's outside. Probably napping in the sun again."

_Or,_ Bolt thought as he headed for the dog door, _she might be talking to that cat again._

He couldn't help but recall that first day…

* * *

><p><em>He was just returning from a walk with Penny. As she took the leash off of Bolt, he looked around. After a walk, he usually shared what he had seen with Mittens. <em>

_He spotted her laying by one of the trees in the yard. He walked over, but as he did, he noticed an orange and white cat sitting nearby. _

_As he got closer, he heard the two of them laugh at something. And that's when he felt something. He felt… Angry? Upset? Neither of those were the right words. He couldn't explain why, but he instantly didn't like that orange cat._

_Mittens noticed him. "Hey Bolt. This here is Jack. He lives just down the road."_

_Jack looked at Bolt and immediately shot up. "Dog!" he shouted._

_Mittens laughed. "Jack, I told you, Bolt doesn't chase cats."_

_Bolt nodded, while trying to resist the urge to do exactly that._

_Jack tentatively sat back down. "Well, if you say so."_

_Mittens seemed to be amused, while Bolt was wrestling with himself. _

_He didn't know why he disliked this cat so much. He wondered if it was a lingering affect of believing all cats were just plain evil._

"_Hey, Bolt. Would you mind if you told me about your walk later? I was kinda in the middle of a conversation with Jack."_

_Bolt felt a little hurt, but he simply said, "Okay, Mittens," and walked inside…_

* * *

><p>Even though Mittens had talked to him later, it still felt off. Not to mention that Bolt had found her talking with Jack every day since then. Eventually, he had stopped walking over to her after his walk.<p>

And all the while, that feeling he had first gotten when he saw Mittens with Jack grew. He still had no idea what that feeling was, or why he felt it.

He pushed through the dog door and, to his relief, he saw Mittens napping in the sun.

He just sat down and looked at her.

She seemed so peaceful. Her fur was rippling in the slight breeze.

"What do you want, Bolt?"

Bolt started in surprise. "You're awake?"

Mittens stretched her front paws. "Well, considering the fact that I'm talking to you, yes."

Bolt chuckled at her sarcasm. "Well, I have this… problem."

Mittens sat up and licked one of her paws. "Shoot."

"Well, I have this… friend who- well, she's pretty amazing and- well, she just met this other guy-"

"Bolt," Mittens grinned, "get to the point."

"Okay. I got this weird feeling about the guy. I really don't like him. But I don't even know him! I just- I just don't like him. Is there something wrong with me?"

Mittens laughed. "Bolt, you're fine. You're just jealous."

"Jealous? That's it? But I've been jealous before, and it felt nothing like this!"

"Yeah, but there's something here." She grinned as she continued. "That friend of yours, you seem to like her a lot. In fact, just from what you told me, I'd say you have a crush on her."

"A crush?"

"You know, a crush." When Bolt's confused look failed to vanish, she further explained, "As in, you love her."

"WHAT?" Bolt shouted, jumping to his feet. _Did she just say that I'm in love?_

_Am I in love with Mittens?_

"Yeah, and it sounds pretty bad. So, what she look like? Just tell me it isn't some poodle, those stuck up little…"

"Ummm, I really shouldn't say," Bolt mumbled, starting to head in.

But Mittens blocked his path. "Oh, come on, Bolt. We're friends, right? Can you at least tell me her name? I mean, I don't know any dogs around here other than you, so that should be fine."

"Mittens, I can't… not yet."

Mittens looked hurt. Then an angry look came to her eye. "You know what? Fine. Don't tell me. Just don't bother coming to me with questions again!" She stalked into the house.

"Mittens! Wait, I-" But he stopped as the door slid shut.

* * *

><p>Bolt lay on Penny's bed, as he had for hours. He was thinking.<p>

_I can't believe it. I go to ask her why I didn't like that Jack, and I end up finding out that I might be in love with Mittens! Then she ends up mad at me!_

He sighed and sifted for the hundredth time.

_Could I really be in love with Mittens? Really! She's a cat and I'm a dog, for starters. I may still be new at being normal, but even I know that a dog and a cat shouldn't fall in love._

_**Well, **_a voice in his head told him**, **_**you've never led a normal life. Why should love be any different?**_

_Problem two,_ he countered, _is that she's my best friend._

_**How is that a problem? That just means you know more about her and she knows more about you. You already have a great foundation to start a relationship on!**_

_But she might get freaked out about her best friend loving her! What if she ends our friendship?_

_**You know Mittens isn't that shallow. She'd just put it down as one of those weird things about you that she won't understand. She's done it before.**_

_Problem three is that she probably doesn't feel the same way! I mean, when I mentioned it, the first thing she thought was that I had a crush on another dog._

_**Well, she might not have any idea that you might think of her that way. And if you don't let her know, you'll never find out if she would feel the same way!**_

Bolt sighed again, but he realized that the voice was probably right. He wouldn't get anything straightened out until he told Mittens.

But even as he did, he could not shake the fears that he had admitted to himself.

* * *

><p>(Mittens POV)<p>

Mittens was still mad at Bolt. _Doesn't he trust me_?

She tried to curl up tighter, but failed. Even the warmth of the sunlight she was in failed to ease her pain.

Then, of course, in walked Bolt. He took a deep breath, like he was attempting to calm himself.

She twitched her ear as he did. "Go away, Bolt."

He walked over to her. "Mittens, I'm sorry about earlier. I just was confused. After all, I've never been in love before."

Mittens raised her head and looked at her canine friend. She saw sorrow in his eyes. She realized how tough this had been for him to, so she gave him a gentle smile. "I'm sorry too, Bolt. I shouldn't have tried to force it from you. After all, love is a pretty personal thing." She laughed at herself. "I guess curiosity nearly killed the cat, huh?"

Bolt gave her a small smile. "Yeah, well- I was thinking of telling you a little about her now."

Mittens blinked in surprise. But curiosity got the best of her again. "Well, tell me!"

Bolt chuckled lightly. "Well, the first thing is that I'm worried about how she'll react when I tell her." He lowered his head sadly. "What if she rejects me and doesn't want to be friends anymore?"

Mittens frowned as she heard this. "Listen, Bolt. If she is a real friend, even if she doesn't love you back, she won't let something like this stop your friendship. If she did, she wouldn't be worth your time anyway."

Bolt seemed to brighten at her words. "Okay, something else… Well, she's beautiful. She has the most beautiful fur I can imagine, the perfect shade of black, and her eyes are like emeralds."

_Wow, _Mittens thought._ He must really be falling for this girl._

"She is funny and sarcastic, but she always is willing to help me out."

_Hey, that sounds a lot like me! I've really got to meet this girl!_

"I met her a while ago. I was lost and very confused. I thought she was part of a group that was after me. But I after I dragged her across the country, she became my best friend."

_Wait… Is he…?_

Bolt looked right into her eyes and said, "Her name is Mittens."

Mittens locked up. She couldn't move, or even think. She just stared at him, in utter shock.

"Mittens what I'm trying to say is that I- I love you." Bolt's eyes never left hers. A mixture of hope and fear played across them, and beneath it all, Mittens saw the longing he felt. The longing he felt for her.

She finally snapped out of it. "Bolt, I- How did- This wasn't what I was expecting." She wrapped her tail around herself, anxious as she had never been before. "I don't think I've ever heard of a dog falling for a cat."

Bolt actually chuckled at that. "Yeah, I figured as much. But I honestly don't care. And I don't think any cat and dog have gone through as much as us."

"You have a point there." Mittens smirked. But it faded quickly. "Bolt, I can honestly say that I don't love you that way. I don't know if I ever will."

Bolt sighed, and said, his voice filled with regret, "I thought you might say that. I'll just go…" He stood up and started walking, slowly, toward the exit.

Mittens watched for a second, then dashed in front of him. "Bolt, you do remember what I said though, right?"

"Hm?"

"I said that if that girl was a true friend, she wouldn't stop being your friend, even if you told her. And I don't intend to make myself a liar." She smiled gently at him. "So, still friends?"

His gratitude was as radiant as the smile he gave her. "Yeah. Still friends."

They both headed down toward the porch.

"So, that guy you were jealous of was Jack?"

"Yes. Which was why it was so confusing at first."

Mittens laughed. "I'll bet. But, you don't have to be. He's not going to be around for a while now. After all, he has a mate at home who just gave birth."

"Really? Wow. I guess I was jealous for nothing, then?"

"Maybe."

"Hey Mittens?"

"Yeah, Bolt?"

"Can we play fetch?"

Mittens grinned. "Sure, Bolt."

* * *

><p><strong>There we go. Now, I may or may not add a second chapter to this story. Review and tell me if I should!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Bolt fans! Sorry to have kept you waiting for this! I blame Writer's Block.**

**Anywho, there will not be third part to this story. There will, however, be a sequel, so you can look forward to that!**

**Also, the majority of this part is from Mittens point of view. It almost ended up being all from her view, but I wanted to set up a little more for the sequel.**

**I don't own Bolt, Mittens, Rhino, etc. I do, however, own Jack and his family (who aren't even mentioned in this chapter...).  
><strong>

* * *

><p>(Mittens POV)<p>

A week went by, and almost nothing had changed. If it hadn't been for Bolt's confession, she never would have guessed that he loved her. They still slept in the same places on Penny's bed. They still ate together every morning. They still would sit down occasionally and watch TV with Rhino.

Mittens sighed. Despite her efforts to believe that, everything had changed.

She saw the way he worried when he didn't know where she was. She saw how he fretted more when he thought she might get hurt. She saw how he would occasionally forgo time with Penny to be with her. Where he had used to only ask her to play when Penny or her mother wouldn't, he had asked her every day this week.

Some people might consider those changes subtle. To her, they were about as subtle as the lights on an ambulance.

She curled up even tighter. At least he wouldn't be wondering where she was now. He was out on his walk with Penny. She could sit here in the barn and just think. And wonder how her life had just gone crazy.

She laughed at herself. _No need to wonder about that. It was when he first found me in New York!_ That day had changed everything.

_If he hadn't dragged me along, I'd still be extorting pigeons for scraps. I wouldn't have a home, friends…_

_Or a dog that loves me…_

_**Is it really that bad?**_ A voice, unheeded before, spoke up. _**You haven't been complaining at all about this week, have you?**_

Of _course not! He's my friend, and I could never get mad at him just because he has feelings for me!_

_**But you haven't been complaining to yourself, either. Admit it, you're actually enjoying it.**_

_Alright, so what if I am? No one's been willing to do so much for me…_ Her mental voice trailed off and she sighed. _No one…_

_**And how do you feel about it?**_

Somehow, because this was all going on inside her head, she was taken by surprise. She hadn't expected her feelings to be a part of this dilemma.

_**Well?**_  
><em>Alright! I feel really lucky to have someone like Bolt there for me. There, ya happy?<em>

The voice seemed to vanish, leaving Mittens just as confused as before. Figuring Bolt would be finishing his walk soon, Mittens walked out of the barn.

Sure enough, there was Bolt, fresh off the leash.

_Better go talk to my dog._

Mittens took a couple steps forward before that thought fully registered.

_My dog? He isn't mine, in any way! He belongs to Penny, and the only other way he could be mine..._

_No! I don't love him!_

_**You really believe that?**_

Before Mittens could make a comeback, Bolt walked up. The two of them started to talk and Mittens shoved the argument to the back of her mind.

* * *

><p>Mittens curled up under the tree. Bolt had gone inside, after making sure she would be fine by herself.<p>

_It's amazing how long Bolt can go on about his walks. Especially when everything he saw was just plants and the occasional pigeon._

_**And you enjoy listening to every second of it.**_

_Can't you just leave me alone?_

_**If it was so boring, why would you listen to it? Unless it wasn't the conversation you found interesting, but the dog talking...**_

_SHUT UP!_

A spot of orange caught her eye. She turned to see none other than the cat that sparked this whole thing, Jack.

"Hey Mittens!" he greeted her cheerfully, "What's happenin'?"

"Hey Jack," she replied.

Her monotone reply made Jack twitch his ears. "Alright, what's got your tail in a knot?"

"Nothing you'd understand. What are you doing here anyway? I thought you were helping your mate with the kittens."

He chuckled. "Well, the kittens have her all riled up, and I nearly got my ear bitten off. Literally. So I thought I'd hang out over here until she cooled off."

"But," he continued, "you still need to answer my question. What's wrong?"

Mittens sighed. "Really, Jack, you just won't get it."

"Try me."

"Alright, you asked for it." She took a deep breath. "I'm dealing with a love-sick dog."

Jack laughed. "That's it? I thought you'd been shut out for the night or something! How is a dog falling in love your problem?"

"You'd be surprised..."

"So your friend, Bolt, has fallen head over paws for some mutt?"

"Not even close."

"Then who-?"

Mittens smiled sadly. "He fell for me."

Jack stared at her disbelieving. Mittens stared back, not blinking.

Finally, Jack began to laugh. He laughed so hard that he fell over. "A dog falling in love with you? That's hilarious! A flea-bitten, mangy mutt has fallen for a cat!"

Mittens felt anger flood through her. _No one talks about Bolt that way!_ "Jack, shut up."

Jack stopped laughing with some difficulty. "Well, you have to admit it's funny! I can't wait to tell-"

"NO! You're not going to tell anyone!"

"Why not? Worried you'll be laughed at?"

Mittens shook her head. "No. I'm worried they'll laugh at Bolt."

"Why should you care? He's a dog, for heaven's sake! It's not like he matters."

Mittens felt something snap. She lunged at him and managed to throw him against the tree. He looked at her, surprise and disbelief evident on his face.

"Get out of here Jack. And don't come back."

Mittens turned and headed for the house, not even checking to see if he left.

_**See? You truly care for Bolt. You were more worried about him then yourself.**_

_That doesn't mean anything. He'd do the same for me._

_**And he loves you...**_

_Shut it._

The next thing she knew, Mittens was on her back and Jack was standing over her, looking furious.

"No one, and I mean no one, smacks me around like that." He raised a paw and slid his claws out. "Let's see how you like it."

Mittens was too scared to even close her eyes, so she was able to see the growling, white blur that collided with Jack.

"Get out of here. If I see you anywhere near Mittens again..." The threat was terminated by a low growl.

Mittens got up in time to see Jack racing for the edge of the yard and a worried Bolt turning to face her.

"Mittens, are you okay? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Mittens began to shake slightly, but she managed a quivering, "No."

"Maybe you should go lie down inside. I could carry you in."

Mittens shook her head and started to walk in. Bolt followed her, not too far behind.

They walked into the living room, where the TV was actually silent.

"I'll go see if Rhino can stay out of here until you feel better."

Mittens looked back at him. His gaze met hers and she felt something. She had never felt it before, but she knew at once what that slight flutter in her chest meant.

Before she could stop herself, she gave his cheek a quick lick.

"Thanks Bolt," she whispered, before she darted unsteadily to the couch.

* * *

><p>Bolt hadn't stuck around too long. That gave Mittens all the time she needed to think over what had just happened.<p>

_What is the matter with me! Acting like a kitten whose been saved from a tree!_

_**No. You're acting like a cat who finally figured out that she needed to stop fighting herself.**_

_You realize that hearing voices is a mental issue?_

_**Just stop fighting yourself! You know you love him!**_

_...Maybe I do..._

_**Finally! Now you just need to tell him!**_

_Alright, alright. Just shut up already!_

She jumped off the coach, stumbling as she landed.

_I guess I'm more shook up than I thought._

_**And, thanks to Bolt, that's all.**_

_Just get out of my head!_

* * *

><p>Mittens finally found Bolt curled up in a sunbeam in the attic. He was facing toward the window, on the opposite side of the room.<p>

_Ironic. Same place he confessed to me..._

She padded gently into the room. "Bolt?"

He immediately looked up. "Mittens! Is something wrong? Did Rhino turn the TV on?"

"No, I just wanted to talk to you." She walked over to him and sat down close to him. But not too close.

"What about?"

She looked into his brown eyes and felt that flutter in her chest again. But, this time, it was accompanied by fear. That fear put a knot in her gut and tied her tongue. She opened her mouth, but not a single word emerged.

Bolt sighed. "I think I know what about. It was that kiss earlier, right?"

Mittens, who still found herself unable to speak, nodded. After all, that was probably as close to the truth as he would guess.

"You don't have to worry Mittens. I know enough to figure it out. You were scared and you probably didn't think it all the way through. I won't make the mistake off making it to be more than it really was..."

Mittens saw the pain it caused him to say that and felt that pain almost as if it were her own. She shook her head frantically, but Bolt's downcast eyes failed to see.

Her frustration broke the spell of silence fear had placed on her. "Bolt, look at me!"

He turned his head, confusion written in his look. Mittens moved closer to him, until her muzzle nearly touched his. "I didn't work myself up to this just for you to put yourself down. Besides, that's not the Bolt I know."

She closed the gap between them and nuzzled him. Although she couldn't see it, she could imagine the surprised look on his face.

"Mittens, wha-?" He was so confused he couldn't even get a sentence out.

She only ceased to nuzzle him for the few moments it took for her to curl up beside him.

"Bolt, I love you."

She looked at him and watched as confusion blossomed into joy.

She smiled softly and licked his cheek. "I'm sorry it took me a week to figure out I felt the same way. Can you forgive me?"

Bolt nuzzled her. "There's nothing to forgive."

* * *

><p>(Rhino POV)<p>

Bolt had given him a mission: last without the magic box until the ca- Mittens was feeling better.

While Rhino wouldn't ignore a command from his hero, he did have to wonder why Bolt was so kind to a cat. After all, despite the assistance she provided, she was still a cat, and a former agent of the Green-Eyed Man.

The only explanation he could think of was that she had defected from the forces of evil. But, if that was the case, why did Bolt remain in hiding?

He wandered into the room with the magic box, intent on discovering if Mittens was well enough for him to watch.

To his surprise, she wasn't there.

_Maybe she snuck off to attempt to sabotage us! I have to find where she went!_

Huffing and puffing, Rhino managed to reach the top of the staircase. He didn't usually come to the attic, but he figured it would be the perfect height to see the surrounding area.

The door was slightly ajar, so he entered.

Once he saw who was in there, he froze.

It was Bolt, and Mittens was with him.

There was nothing strange about the fact that Bolt and Mittens were together. However, Mittens was nuzzling Bolt. _Nuzzling_ him! And yet, for some reason, Rhino did nothing. His first thought was that she was attempting to seduce him, but Bolt was a dog. He wouldn't fall for that scheme from a cat.

So Rhino simply watched. And that's when Mittens said, "Bolt, I love you."

As the rest of the scene unfolded, with Bolt returning her affection, Rhino's thoughts warred with each other.

_Mittens is an agent of the Green-Eyed Man!_

_**But she helped Bolt save Penny, even after Bolt attempted to face him alone.**_

_She could have been attempting to gain his trust._

_**But what about when she saved you? She could have easily made it look like she couldn't have made it.**_

_She- she- uhh… I got nothing._

So Rhino left the room. Even if he didn't trust Mittens, he didn't distrust her. Plus, she made Bolt happy.

That was enough for now.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go! Hope you liked it!<strong>

**Yes, I probably overdid it on the internal arguments. But, really, who better to understand themselves than, well, themselves?**

**Also, a stupid fact that most of you won't care about: I have a cat named Mittens (named such before Bolt came out) and, near our house, lives a male, orange cat who never gets along with her. So, I took that bit, named the male Jack, and stuck it in.**

**So, please review! Oh, and if you have any situations you would like to see in the sequel, please tell! I'll try to add in as many as I can!  
><strong>


End file.
